Of Reds, Gold and Memories
by chibijem
Summary: While raking leaves, Aoshi remembers an incident from Misao's childhood.....


Of Reds, Gold and Memories

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein with the exception of Yukiharu. No financial gain is being made from this piece of fiction.

A/N: With the coming of fall and the reminiscing of family, this idea came to mind and took up residence. Dedicated to Imoto-chan; thank you for putting up with me and my incessant questions and whining. Enjoy!

Aoshi leaned the rake against one shoulder to tighten his light weight hanten around him. It was a brisk autumn day and he had been commandeered to rake the back gardens of the Aoiya. He had help though, if one could call it that. His two year old son, Yukiharu, was with him, picking up leaves and adding them to the growing pile. He shook his head with a tender smile as he watched Yuki pick up leaves one by one and when he had what he thought was enough, run to add them. When his son looked up at him, Aoshi smiled in encouragement and thanks.

Misao watched from the doorway to the kitchen as her son and husband raked leaves in the cool autumn air. She laughed softly, watching the youngest Shinomori gather leaves and add them to his father's large accumulation. Her heart fluttered when Aoshi smiled at their child in praise of his accomplishment.

Omasu came up behind Misao and took in the sight, she laughed too at Yuki's antics. "He's a wonderful father Misao-chan." She said, laying a hand on the young shinobi's shoulder.

"Hai, I knew he would be." Misao sighed. Her eyes went wide when she watched as Yukiharu began running towards the red and gold leaves, took a leap and landed in the midst of them. Leaves went flying every which way. "Yuki-chan!"

Aoshi stood in the flurry of leaves, some landing in his dark, silky hair. When everything settled again, he saw Yuki sitting in the middle of the mess, a large smile on his face. Aoshi was taken back in time to another day, another yard and another small child...

_"Aoshi-kun, make sure you gather the leaves in the pit. The Okashira plans on a fire for later." Okina told the young ninja raking leaves in the crisp autumn air._

_"Hai, Okina-sama." He answered, stopping the rake just short of the Okashira's granddaughter, Misao. "Watch yourself, Misao-chan. Your ojiisan wants this done."_

_"Hai, Aoshi-sama." The little girl replied, smiling. "I'll help." _

_Aoshi watched as the girl who had begun to follow him everywhere, collecting leaves and carefully made sure when she put them in the pit, none escaped. When she turned her big blue eyes on him, he smiled tenderly at her; she was the one bright spot in his life, she brought him a small measure of happiness and innocence. "Arigato, Misao." Another bright smile bathed him in it's glow._

_It was more than an hour later when Aoshi raked the final leaves into the pit. The pile was larger than Misao, who had mysteriously disappeared. It was then he heard what could have only been a battle cry, only it was coming from a tiny figure that barely reached his thigh. He turned and saw Misao running as fast as her tiny feet and legs could carry her towards the pit full of leaves. A few feet away she launched herself and landed in a explosion of red and gold. "Misao!" Aoshi called out to the small girl as he waded into the diminished mountain of leaves. When he found her and brushed her off, she was laughing._

_"Ooooo, that was fun, Aoshi-sama." She looked up at him, a huge grin on her face._

_"Are you hurt, Misao-chan?" Aoshi asked, checking her over for signs of injury._

_"Hai, heki. Can I do it again?" She asked looking up into green eyes that had gone dark with worry and a tiny bit of frustration._

_"Misao...I...I suppose so. **If** we can rake them up and have everything ready for your grandfather." Aoshi gave in. He always gave into the Okashira's granddaughter, it was his one soft spot._

_Between them, they raked the leaves time and again so she could jump into them. By late afternoon, they were both worn out from the laughter and play; Misao had gone in to bathe before the evening meal. Aoshi was sitting on the back porch sipping tea when the Okashira came out and sat next to him._

_"Arigato, Aoshi-kun." His leader said, watching the setting sun turn the sky pink._

_"Whatever for, Makimachi-sama?"_

_"You made Mi-chan laugh today." The elder Makimachi turned to face his young follower. "She was happy. You make her happy." He finished, laying a hand on the young man's knee._

_Aoshi's eyes broke away from the Okashira's study to watch more leaves falling to the ground. "Iie, she makes me happy, makes me laugh . She reminds me of what I fight for. I'm the one who is grateful." He solemnly replied._

_"Just make sure she keeps laughing. Make her happy, Aoshi-kun."_

Aoshi was brought back to the present by the tugging on his pant leg and Misao's voice calling him. "Daijobu?" Misao asked worry on her face.

Yukiharu pulled on his father's leg, "Daijobu?" He mimicked his mother.

Aoshi smiled lovingly at his wife and son, "Hai, heki desu." He raked leaves as he explained, "I was remembering when your mother was little and did much the same thing."

"Honto ne?" Yukiharu questioned, watching his father.

"Hai," Aoshi looked to Misao, they both smiling at the memory. "Hai, we spent the day raking leaves over and over so she could jump into them." Aoshi studied the pile at his feet. He planted the rake and shoveled the crisp red and gold leaves over his son, laughing heartily.

"Yuki-chan, daijobu?" Misao asked when the young boy popped out.

"Otosan!" Was the whine, a laugh behind it.

Misao turned her eyes from brushing off Yuki when Aoshi continued to laugh. It was always wonderful to see Aoshi so carefree and happy. She turned her attention back to Yuki," I think your otosan needs to be taught a lesson." Misao whispered as she gathered up leaves.

"Hai!" Yuki did the same and they showered Aoshi with them. It was an all out leaf battle. The three of them laughing and tickling all the while.

Okina and the other residents of the Aoiya came out onto the porch to see what all the commotion was about. They all stared, dumbfounded as they watched their normally stoic Okashira laughing freely with his family.

"Mou, I asked him to rake. Not to add to the mess." Okina said with a sigh.

"OKINA!" Was the cry from those around him and they pelted him.

FIN


End file.
